


Scrolls of Their Secrets

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: The Travel Collection: Drabbles, Snippets, and Supershorts [51]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, GFY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have a school to run, you idiot. I don't have the time to oversee ever minute of some dunderhead of a former schoolmate's recovery." Another snort, and Alec can all but hear Snape rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>"Yet there you sit, baiting me with witty remarks and the sweetest of compliments."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Diverge

**Author's Note:**

> A rossover between the James Bond universe (particularly Golden Eye and the first two movies with Daniel Craig) and Harry Potter, in which Alec Trevelyan is a wizard, a year or two older than Severus Snape.

Even before he leaves Hogwarts, he knows his road and Severus' will diverge. Severus sees Voldemort as a path to glory and power; Alec sees him only as an obstacle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "road".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [The Ever-Changing Road](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/749674).


	2. Once Too Often

"If I were not already aware of your propensity to indulge in Gryffindor types of idiocy, I would think you'd been cursed once too often." Snape's voice was a welcome acidity after the near-silence of Alec's nursemaid, or the shrill tones of the house-elf.

"If I could move, I'd hex you for the comparison." If Alec hadn't been aware of who had bound him to the bed, he'd be more irate. Or even if he hadn't known where he was when he'd been confined to the bed.

Snape snorted. "Only for the comparison?"

"Mm." Alec pretended to think a moment. "Should I hex you for tying me to your bed?" He grinned, though the expression hurt when it pulled at not-quite-healed skin.

"I should hex you for that." Snape's tone was less acid than before, though Alec could imagine a scowl on his face. Perhaps when the bandages came off his face, this would be more fun - or perhaps less, without the imaginary conversation in facial expressions he conducted in his head. "You have your own bed, though it is in my personal chambers.

"A pity. Although I imagine my nursemaid - Bulstrode, you said her name was?" - is likely facing the most entertaining set of rumors. You never were the popular one in school." Alec didn't need to imagine Severus' expression at that piece of bait, having seen it in the past.

"Miss Bulstrode is known to be one of my more trusted assistants, and as such is considered to be untouchable." The forbidding tone in Snape's voice was enough to make Alec nearly grin again. "I would suggest you recall your debt to her."

"I was under the impression you were the one who extracted me from the burning wreck my little base had become." Scowling was almost as painful as smiling, and Alec hated adding another mark to Snape's side of the scoreboard. Even if his mental scoreboard still had him ahead.

"I have a school to run, you idiot. I don't have the time to oversee ever minute of some dunderhead of a former schoolmate's recovery." Another snort, and Alec can all but hear Snape rolling his eyes.

"Yet there you sit, baiting me with witty remarks and the sweetest of compliments." Alec added another mark to his side of the scoreboard when he heard Snape choke on something - a drink, he hoped - and push out of the chair next to the bed to stalk out of the room in an angry swish of robes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "cove".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Ocean's Edge](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/749690).


	3. Bandages

The bandages are still on his face, keeping his eyes closed, even as the rest of him is healing enough for him to move around the room. Eyes have always been delicate organs, dangerous to attempt to heal with magic, so even the wizarding world leaves them to heal on their own. And they will heal, eventually, that much he's certain of. After all, there hasn't been any mention of providing some manner of replacements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "dark".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Not Always the Absence of Light](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/951873).


	4. Twisted Honor

There's a chill breeze as he stands over the freshly-made grave, dirt staining his hands because he didn't dare do this with magic and draw attention to it. The caretaker for the small cemetary leaves him his space, putting away the barrow and the shovel while Alec stares almost blindly at the dark soil. At the marker that holds the names of all those who've been buried in this little section of ground, used and re-used over the centuries.

"I told you he wasn't worth following, Severus," Alec finally murmurs, unable to find any other words to say goodbye. Theirs hadn't been a friendship of smiles and goodwill, after all. It had been a Slytherin friendship, sharp edges and barbed conversation, debts and twisted honor. "Though if anyone could have found a way to ensure that bastard's demise, it would be you. Even if you did have to go and be stupidly self-sacrificing in the end."

Alec knows that there will be some in the wizarding world who will take the disappearance of the body as a sign that Severus isn't dead, but he doesn't care. Those who need to know - all two of them - know where the grave is, and they won't share it with anyone unless Millicent manages to find a student she can trust with the secrets Severus taught her. Alec certainly isn't going to, and he isn't going to look for one.

"Find yourself someplace quiet, old friend."

He turns away from the grave, walking out of the cemetary, and down the street before he Apparates away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "wind".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Sky-Song](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/1471349).


	5. Strange Tree

It's the strangest tree he's seen, and Alec isn't quite certain why it's been planted at Hogwarts, all waving branches and menace. Another daft decision of Dumbledore's, he supposes, and something to figure out later. Right now, he has a Sorting to watch, and new Slytherins to teach just who has the power in their House.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "tree".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Branching From the Center](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/1539051).


	6. 006

_Trevelyan's body was missing; however, the heat of the fire subsequent to the destruction of the antennae was considered to be sufficient to destroy any human remains that would have been at the heart of it._

Those were the words on the report the clean-up team had provided M after the fiasco with Bond and Trevelyan. She never quite believed it, but then, 006 had always been a role filled by a wizard. And Trevelyan had reportedly been one of the best in his class, as well as one of the more dangerous. Everyone he'd gone to school with had thought he'd follow Lord Voldemort, and most had been surprised he went into work for the Muggle government instead.

None of them had been surprised he betrayed Britain, none would be surprised if they learned he'd set himself up as a terrorist. None of them would learn that, and no wizard would learn that M thought Trevelyan was alive. Not unless he crossed her again, and then even his being a wizard would not stop her from taking him apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "Missing".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [All of a Question](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/1680257).


	7. Suspended and Quiet

He's not terribly interested in Quidditch, but that doesn't stop him from taking his broom out to fly from time to time. As high as he can make the broom go, all but touching the clouds, where Alec can see the entire grounds stretched out below him. Hogwarts looks like a toy, and the students like ants, scurrying around trying to look like they have a reason to be where they are. It makes a small smile come to his face, and he just sits there, hanging just below the wispy clouds that will thicken into something more dangerous later. Here, there's nothing but himself, suspended and quiet, and Alec rather likes that.

It's a feeling that nothing in the Muggle world he later lives and works in can recreate, and eventually, he stops looking, and just resigns himself to the loss. He'll live without that freedom, without that escape that lets him see the world from a distance, that lets him think without everything pressing in on him. Except that it doesn't work, and he loses everything he works for, all to Bond.

After Goldeneye, after he heals enough to get on a broom again, the first thing he does - much to Severus's displeasure - is buy a new broom, and take it up as high as it will go. Higher than the brooms they'd had when they were students, lost in the clouds that crowd the sky. Alec laughs, the sound raw and harsh, and smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "Cloud".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Storms and Sunsets](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/1848918).


	8. Betrayal

The gesture of a fired gun held to Alec's head is just that, a gesture. Transfiguration under pressure has been one of his talents, and bullets to blanks is trivial. Bond doesn't know that, though, and Alec has never had any intention of enlightening him.

Even less now, as he's applying cooling charms to burned flesh, and cursing James with a deep and heartfelt rage. If he'd had the time he'd expected to have, he'd still be whole, still be entirely himself, and not a bleeding, burnt fugitive with identifying marks that will be all to visible.

Oh, he could use a glamor, a potion, any number of pieces of magic to hide the scarring that will be present, but that'll never hide them from himself. Never be able to conceal the betrayal that will leave scars on his already tarnished soul as well as on his face and chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "Hollow".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Lost Deeps](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/2020100).


	9. Flowers and Warnings

"He wouldn't thank you."

Millicent ignores Alec's voice behind her as she sets the single white lily in front of Snape's headstone. She knows he wouldn't appreciate the meaning of the gesture, nor the symbolism that could be construed. It doesn't matter, because she doesn't do this for him, but for herself. It feels less impersonal if she brings the flower every week, or at least when she has a chance to, between the punctuations of excitement in her job.

Alec doesn't repeat himself, simply coming up to stand at her shoulder. He's no more stupid than she is, after all - and beside, he comes here more often than Millicent, and she knows Snape wouldn't particularly thank them for coming to visit, either.

"M is getting suspicious, Alec." Millicent doesn't take her gaze off the gravestone, making a note of the lichen already beginning to grow on the granite. An artful touch that would no doubt annoy the caretaker if the caretaker even noticed this particular headstone. "You need to stop side-tracking Bond."

"It's not entirely my fault." Alec shrugs, slipping his hands into his pockets. "James has found an unexplored part of his psyche. I'm simply facilitating."

Millicent snorts. She believes Alec about as much as she would any of her more cunning former House-mates. Which is not terribly much at all, even if what he's saying is the literal truth.

"Stop side-tracking him. I am not going to keep trying to distract M - that's not my purpose at MI6, and you know it."

"You're getting boring, Millicent." Alec sighs, shrugging again. "I will do what I can. The man wears my sigil in addition to the curse. A sigil he _asked_ for."

That makes Millicent want to groan, but she keeps the reaction inside and hidden. "You're a bright man. Figure it out." She turns to watch him for a moment before turning away, and walking to the gate of the small cemetary. The flower and warning have been delivered, and she has more important things to do than keep a foolish ex-spy and ex-terrorist company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Garden of Eden](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/2052277).


	10. On Her Watch

Millicent had avoided the funeral for M as much to avoid Bond as because she hated funerals. Public displays of grief that always struck her as disingenuous, even when she knows the family and friends of those who've died truly are mourning.

She prefers to come later, after the cameras and the agents and the family have left. After the sun has set, leaving her to approach the grave marker with only a pale light at the end of her wand to see by. Looking down at the newly-laid sod in front of the grave marker, she wishes she'd known what Bond and M had been up to before it was too late. That she'd not been trying to keep as much a leash on Alec as anyone could while M and Bond were fighting their enemy.

"A Muggle, M. You had to fall to a bloody _Muggle_." Millicent almost can't recognize the choked voice as her own, but there's no denying it is her. So are the tears that she can feel running down her face - the sky is too clear to pretend it's rain. "I thought you weren't going to die on my watch."

"It wasn't your watch."

Millicent doesn't move, though she tightens her grip on her wand. "I'm still a double-oh, Bond. I should have been at my post, not babysitting your boyfriend." Her voice is sharp and harsh with a flush of anger.

"And if you had been, what could you have done? The computers don't respond to magic, and neither would have Silva." Bond sounds very sure of himself, and Millicent laughs, bitter and cold, before she turns to face him.

"He would have died, like any other _idiot_ who tried to face down an angry wizard." Millicent's smile is ugly, and she knows it. "I am not a good person, Bond. And I do know hate enough to use the worst curses."

Bond is quiet for a moment, studying her. "Silva's already dead." It's simply stated, and Millicent almost snarls at being denied a chance at revenge for her failure. "What now?"

"Now I do my job." Millicent draws in a deep, if shakey, breath. What she is, what 006 has always been since its inception, is the worst nightmare the Ministry of Magic has. A wizard working for MI6, and giving a Muggle who has no business knowing about the wizarding world every bit of information needed to take it down, if they wanted to. A gross breach of the Statute of Secrecy, and not one of them has ever expressed any regret.

She smiles again, sharp and thin and cold as any she remembers Severus giving his enemies. "Tell Alec to watch his back. I will not tolerate his meddling in my work again, or costing me another M."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "Grief".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [A Cloak of Mourning](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/2183507).


	11. Wizard Agent

"There are some things of which you need to be aware, sir."

The woman who'd been waiting in his office when he arrived this morning seems utterly unphased by the gun he has aimed at her, a steadiness he doesn't think even Bond has managed when such a threat is aimed at him. And it isn't skin deep - that much he'd expect of any agent - nor is it the steadiness of someone who knows they have the upper hand. It seems a calm born of an utter lack of fear, and that very nearly frightens him.

"What things?"

"Several, beginning with files that your predecessor did not have the chance to reveal the location of, and should be only accessable to you - and to me." The woman tilts her head to the stack of files - physical files - that seem to have simply appeared on his desk. They hadn't been there a moment ago, he's certain. "You should also be aware, of those whose names are among those files, Trevelyan is still alive, despite the indications to the contrary. When you're finished reading, I will be available to answer questions."

She pauses, watching him with dark, unreadable eyes. "006, Millicent Bulstrode, sir. Your only wizard agent. The files will explain what that means. Find a place you feel is safe for them after you finish reading them, and they will conceal themselves."

Before he can even ask how she intends to leave, she vanishes, leaving him with a desk full of unfamiliar files and the beginnings of a headache that he is not looking forward to.


End file.
